


Memento Mori

by Renata Lord (snowlight)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlight/pseuds/Renata%20Lord
Summary: 2004年写的文。从LJ搬过来的。





	Memento Mori

**Author's Note:**

> 2004年写的文。从LJ搬过来的。

本着实事求是的科学精神，应该指出的是木叶之拷贝忍者那只有名的眼睛并不能看见未来。对于没有宇智波血统的他来说，写轮眼的本质是追寻“过去”的东西：被忠实刻录下的不只是忍术，更多的是对人和事的记忆。

唯独不幸的是，那枚只有在腥风血雨中才会被召唤出来的写轮眼从来没有过机会知道，所谓悲伤和生死之外的东西。于是长年累月下来，在卡卡西身上便出现了这么一个不能不说是理所当然的诡异状况：快乐的记忆会自然地被时间的漏斗筛走，被消磨被遗忘到只留下一丝半缕模糊的怀念；然而那些血肉模糊的痛苦和挣扎，却依旧每一个分镜都历历在目。

纵是如此，卡卡西绝不会承认自己是为过去而活着。在他本人看来，正确的说法是“过去”的碎片就那么存在于他的生命之中，有的慢慢悠悠地沉淀下去了，有的则不那么合作地嵌进了大脑神经里。

他自己又何尝不愿意忘记。

*

已经是有很多年了，恍惚想起来也像是三生三世之前的事情。然而在时光和意识的缝隙里，树荫和云影的交错中，如今的卡卡西每每也还是发现他没有办法不去想起那个人。这大概也是无可奈何的事情：四代目火影一本正经的英俊面容就那么很有气概地被刻在火影岩上，叫人低头纵然不能见却是每天一抬头就跳入眼帘。

作为乐意为木叶最高管理层分忧解难的精英分子，旗木上忍曾经替他们认真考虑过要把五代目婆婆的美丽头像刻到哪里，最后提议应该抹掉四代目的头像而换上五代的。可惜偏心徒侄的纲手姬毫不领情，只差没开口骂他不忠不孝不仁不义当被扣半月的工资。至于为什么她咬了咬牙没有骂出来，是因为那电光石火一瞬间她瞥见了当年的小鬼头现在的年轻男人眼中笑容底下某种固执的东西，血淋淋得让火爆女人的心不由软了一下。于是火影大人只是挥手叫部下回家好好睡一觉去，顺便放了他半天假。

对于四代目火影的英年早逝这一不幸事实，轻描淡写一点来说，卡卡西就算在成人很久之后也还是有那么一些怨念的：再怎么说，如果那个人再多活个二十年三十年，或许就会变成自来也那样的色情大叔。而那样的话且不提成人书籍的选择大概又会增加很多，更重要的是他就可以理所当然地指指点点地笑，说些什么“啊老头子你怎么如此衰啊”之类不痛不痒的台词----然后在没心没肺的浑浑噩噩快乐中，把少年时代的痛忘掉个七八分。

当然，这只是如果。

*

“时间快到了。卡卡西。和我上前线去吧。”  
“是，火影大人。”  
“这将是你唯一一次观摩实战的机会，所以请用那只眼睛，好好地看着。”  
“是。”  
“如果有一天封印被破坏了，你可明白应该怎么做？”  
“是。”  
“很好。那我们走。”

金发青年一手拉开办公室的门时仿佛想起什么似地转回身子，低头看了看在他身后紧紧跟随的暗部少年----其实还是个营养不良专吃拉面的小孩吧，身高算上乱翘的头发也还远抵不到他的肩膀----却发现对方已经再度戴上了面具，默然站立在那里一如忠诚但恒久沉默的配刀。

叹着气，第四代火影搔了搔头发，语气中不知道什么时候混杂进了一点难为情的牵挂。“卡卡西，请把你的面具取下来。”

并不是火影的命令，然而在停顿一刻后白狐的图腾仍是慢慢地被退下。随之露出来的那只黑眼睛干燥冷烈得像沙漠冬夜里的星子，连一丝阴霾都无处可寻。左眼眼眶里，血光四射的写轮眼却是自顾自地转动得悲凉。

“那个呃，这几天太忙。有东西一直忘了给你。”他在白色长袍的内袋里悉悉索索摸索了半刻，终于扯出一对小巧的铃铛放在摊开来的掌心。“你问的时候没能答应你，但现在总该可以了。”

那两只眼睛略微睁圆了一瞬。办公室明亮的灯光下，几绺摇曳的浏海在卡卡西光滑的额头上留下了淡淡的阴影，而连带着地整个人的呼吸似乎也迷蒙了起来。也许是因为这一次终于不得不多说几个字的缘故，当他终于开口时声音已经染上了和他年龄太不相称的疲惫。

“火影大人，这事情连我自己都忘记了。”

口中这么说着，右手却握紧了那两个小铃铛像救命稻草一般死死不放。

是好几年前的正月吧？上任伊始的第四代火影很慷慨地问自己可爱的学生们要什么贺岁礼物。(其实是怕如果不给他们礼物会被三个小鬼联手整得太惨。) 带土从桌子上一把抓了叠没盖印的火影专用信笺就跑了，说是要拿回家去向一票堂兄弟们炫耀。清子入手了办公室墙壁上那幅舶来的美人油画，立志将其作为终生奋斗目标。等轮到了卡卡西，火影大人却得到了一个“老师，把你的那两个铃铛给我好不好？”

_“铃铛----？为什么要那东西？”_  
“因为那是生存训练的铃铛。”  
“纪念意义？”  
“不是…………”  
“呃？”  
“是因为……如果老师没了铃铛……就不能再收其他的学生了吧。”  
“……对不起啊，卡卡西。那铃铛还不能给你。” 

*

那男人是记得自己学生那么一点微小心愿的，正如候鸟不会忘记每一次穿梭中头顶飘过的云。

_真的是，很好的老师呢。_

最后一次面对面看见第四代火影的脸，那上面的确满溢着一如既往的温柔笑容。

“除了这铃铛，似乎没有什么可以当作纪念托付给你了。  
卡卡西，你是我能留给木叶的，最好的东西。  
所以，好好地活下去吧----要等到有小鬼找你自己要这铃铛的日子……”

俯下身，男人无比郑重地吻了吻他的右眼。“再见了，卡卡西。”

然后是左眼。

“再见了，带土。”

重新戴上面具的那一刻，卡卡西很清晰地感觉到有滚烫的液体自他的右眼中汹涌而下，第一次大概也是最后一次。就算如此，那以后的十二年中，他也只偶尔才会置身事外地想起“啊原来泪水是那么咸的东西”。

但拜写轮眼之赐，彼时四代目的笑颜，不曾也不会被时间风化。那暗夜阳光一般的笑容和火影岩上忧国忧民的青年判若两人，却依然被不偏不倚地刻在他左眼的虹膜上----Memento Mori。


End file.
